


Legend's Wrath

by DraconisWinters



Series: Legend's Wrath [1]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Masks again, Possession, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. A new role has opened…”Legend frantically looked around the room, searching for the eerie voice that sent chills down his spine. “Hello,” Legend asked, “Ravio, is that you trying to be funny?”There was no response.





	Legend's Wrath

“Just don’t touch anything, okay?!” Legend screamed to the others as he entered his house.

A heavy sigh escaped the man at the peaceful silence that spread after he closed his door. Silence was a thing Legend hadn’t heard in a long time. Recently their ‘merry’ bunch, made their way into Legend’s Hyrule and the man was exhausted from keeping the others from wreaking his home land. Legend collapsed on one of the tree stump chairs and tried to rub out the knots in his shoulders that had developed in the past week.

They weren’t coming out. Legend slouched down with a groan, placing his hands in his lap and sighed. It had been a long week and he was kind of done with some of the others. They were at his house, because Legend told them that he needed to exchange some weapons, but really Legend just wanted a moment to himself in a place that is familiar. His bed over in the far left corner, his cozy fire place, even the somewhat creepy mask on the wall made Legend sigh with relief. Home was good. Home was safe.

“A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. A new role has opened…”

Legend frantically looked around the room, searching for the eerie voice that sent chills down his spine. “Hello,” Legend asked, “Ravio, is that you trying to be funny?”

There was no response.

“Ravio?” Legend called once more, flinching the movement of the shadows.

“You seek power, I can give you that…and so much more.”

Legend’s eyes swept around the room until they finally settled on the mask on the wall. Just resting there harmlessly. It’s green iris’ lit up and the mysterious voice echoed through the house.

“Use me. Together we can be strong. Together you will not fail.”

Legend looked at the mask skeptically, was it worth it. Legend wasn’t stupid, he could feel the dark magic radiating of the mask. The corrupted and tainted essence that the mask oozed off, was unlike anything Legend had ever felt before and that mask has inhabited his house for years. But this wasn’t right. He should maybe ask the others about this, perhaps they would know. Maybe even Time, the old man seems to know about strange masks and mythical items. But…maybe if Legend just took it with him he could figure it out on his own. Yeah, that’s what he’d do.

Legend grabbed the mask of the wall and carefully placed it into his bag, taking care not to break the spikes. Legend also grabbed a few other miscellanies weapons, a couple of apples, and an extra blanket tossing them into the bag as well with much less caution the mask. He almost tossed the bag over his shoulder to leave, but paused and set it back down. Legend pulled an apple out, then threw the bag over his shoulder.

He walks out the door taking a bite of the sweet delicacy. Nothing like food from home, even a simple apple, to make one feel better.

“Bring any for the rest of us?” Warriors asked.

“No.” Legend deadpanned. Warriors huffed but didn’t respond,

“What took you so long” Time asked concern on his face.

Legend waved him off, “Nothing much, Ravio moved some stuff around on his last surprise visit and it was harder to find somethings.”

Time nodded and didn’t question further. Legend let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in as Time looked away. Odd, why should he care? He just took a few minutes longer than he said he would. He was mostly enjoying the brief moment of solitude that he hadn’t had in months.

“The others can’t know.”

“Ok.”

Everything was fine. Everything would be fine.

…

It had been a week. The mask wouldn’t stop talking. It whispered promises, promises of strength, power, victory and Legend wanted it. He wanted it so much. No, he needed it. He needed to be the strongest. He wouldn’t need the others to save him from the arrow he didn’t see or the sword he couldn’t block. Legend could do it himself.

“You need me. You can save them all with me.”

Legend inhaled deeply, breathing rugged and raspy as he grips his head. He needs it. He needs it. It belonged to him. It was in his house. It was his. Legend’s hands were shaking, when did they start shaking?

He had to get away, he had to put the mask on. He had to have that power for himself. Legend stood up holding his bag and began to walk away from the others.

“Hey Legend,” Sky asked with a smile, “Where you going?”

“Nowhere,” Legend says lightly. His voice airy and not completely there.

“Legend,” Time asked cautiously, “What are you holding?”

The bag drops out of Legends hand, yet the mask is still held within his tightened grip. A twisted smile slowly creeps onto Legends face. “Power, Time. It’s power,” Legend cackles.

Time’s jaw drops as he sees the mask in Legend’s grasp, “Legend, put it down. You don’t know what you’re holding.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Time,” Legend said, “I know what it is.”

“Legend please!” Time cried.

No, he doesn’t understand. Time doesn’t get it. He needed this. Legend needed this power, this success. Legend ignored Time’s pleas and pressed the mask onto his face.

There was a brief silence.

And then an animalistic scream ripped through the air.

Legend could feel the inside of his throat shredding as he screamed his lungs out. His body was in agonizing pain as his limbs slowly began to grow and contort against his will. His shoulders hurt and Legend could feel tears begin to roll down his face as his bones extended and grew young the skin of his current body. But just before his skin tore, his body began stretching to. Legend can’t tell if he’s still screaming. It just hurts. Everything hurts. But then it stops. Legend’s fingers twitch and slowly curl around the whips that appeared in his hands.

Now this is the power that he was promised.

…

“Legend wait!” Time cried, but it was too late. The mask was on his face. Legend’s scream was echoing across the field. His body morphed into the hideous form that Time wishes he never had to see again. A body that haunts his nightmares.

“Get back!” Time commanded the others, who numbly starred at Legend not knowing how to react.

Legend, or Majora (Time didn’t know anymore), stood up to his full height, twitching and prepping his whips.

“Get back now!” Time tired once more, but it was too late.

One of the whips was coming down on Wind who was pushed out of the way by Twilight in Wolf form. The canine was thrown away with a pained whimper and Wild was about to attack Majora but Time shook his head holding the younger hero back. “No, stay back here with the others.”

“Warriors, get everyone away!” Time commanded, kneeling down to dig through his bag.

“What are you about to do?” Hyrule asked skeptically.

Time sighed pulling out the Fierce Deity mask, “Give Legend a fight he won’t win.”

“I wouldn’t sound so confident Time!” A shudder ran down Time’s spine at the shrill and painful voice that came out of the body. It was Legends mixed with a demonic scratchy squeak that could make your ears bleed.

“Legend!” Time announced, “This is your last chance, stand down!”

“Go ahead old man. I’ll laugh as I kill you!”

Time sighed before putting the mask on.

…

This was it. This was his turn to win. His turn to feel victory. The power was his and his alone. Legend grinned manically, or as much as you could in a body like this.

But then Time pulled out a mask as well. Whatever, with the power he now has, Legend is stronger than Time ever was. The old man was always so snarky too. Legend had been on more adventures, had seen more dungeons. Hell, he had seen his uncle die in front of his eyes, he lost an entire island full of people, he lost the woman he loved because she wasn’t even real! What does Time have over him? Nothing!

But the Time put on the mask and a small tremor of fear ran through Legend. But Legend wasn’t scared Majora was. No! NO! Legend refuses to be scared refuses to lose.

“So you have pretty toys too? Cute!” Legend mocked as he swung the whips towards Time. While Time deflected them easily, Legend could see the grimace of his face. “You’re weak Time! You’re nothing compared to me!”

Though Time had taken on a different form, Legend could still see the pity in his eyes. This fueled Legend even more and he screamed in rage as he attempted to attack Time once more. Time easily hit away the whips.

“Fight me!” Legend shrieked.

“I’m not fighting you Legend,” Time said sorrowfully.

It’s because he doesn’t think you’re worthy. He thinks you’re weak. He thinks he can beat you. The mask hisses in his ear.

“I’ll kill you!” Legend cried.

Legend could feel could feel tears falling down his face. Why was he crying? He wanted this! He…he did…right?

“Legend,” Time says, “Take it off, please.”

“I need this Time, I need this!” Legend sobbed, “I can’t fail again! I can’t!”

Time sighed, “Legend…I know what it feels like to fail. This isn’t what to do. You know this is wrong. You know you shouldn’t be doing this.”

Legend’s heart was pounding. The mask was screaming. If you take this off you lose, you fail, you’re nothing! Legend with trembling fingers reached up and pried the mask off his face.

His body was falling.

He hit the ground.

His eyes were slowly shutting and the last thing Legend saw was Time running towards him, throwing off his own mask, worry splayed all over his face.

His eyes shut.


End file.
